Darkest Life
by Jackquin
Summary: Sebagian orang di dunia ada yang memiliki kehidupan gelap dalam hidupnya. Kehidupan yang awalnya normal, menjadi bagaikan mimpi buruk. Termasuk aku, Uchiha Sasuke dan dia, Hyuuga Hinata.
1. Chapter 1

Sebagian orang di dunia ada yang memiliki kehidupan gelap dalam hidupnya. Kehidupan yang awalnya normal, menjadi bagaikan mimpi buruk. Termasuk aku, Uchiha Sasuke dan dia, Hyuuga Hinata.

* * *

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Darkest Life © Jackquin**

**Rate : M**

**Warning : OOC, alur kecepetan, typo(s), dan lainnya.**

**Author Newbie. Mohon bimbingannya.**

* * *

Aku sedang berjalan menuju ke rumah. Seluruh tubuhku terasa sakit dan pegal, karena pekerjaanku sebagai montir di salah satu bengkel yang cukup terkenal. Meskipun aku hanya kerja paruh waktu, tapi pekerjaanku banyak sekali.

Namaku Uchiha Sasuke. Aku sudah kelas 2 SMA di Konoha High School, salah satu sekolah menengah atas di kota ini. Meski pun bukan sekolah favorit, aku bersyukur bisa diterima disana.

Karena sebuah kejadian buruk di masa lalu, aku tinggal sebatang kara. Tanpa keluarga. Makanya aku harus bekerja untuk bisa membiayai sekolahku. Dan aku tidak mau mengenang kejadian mengerikan yang terjadi 4 tahun yang lalu itu.

Ku langkahkan kakiku pelan-pelan, sambil menikmati pemandangan khas kota besar yang terhampar dihadapanku. Aku perhatikan semuanya, mulai dari gedung-gedung tinggi menjulang, deretan pertokoan yang menjual berbagai macam barang, sampai gadis-gadis manis berseragam sekolah yang masih berkeliaran di jalan pada jam selarut ini. Ah, dasar gadis jaman sekarang.

Lalu aku mulai memasuki kawasan yang agak sepi, tinggal melewati jembatan ini, dan sampailah aku. Jembatan yang cukup panjang, di bawahnya terdapat sungai luas dan kelihatannya sangat dalam. Aku bergidig ngeri membayangkan kalau aku jatuh kesana. Aku pasti akan mati, arusnya yang tenang tapi dalam menelan tubuhku sampai aku mati kehabisan napas.

Aku terus terlarut dalam pikiran konyolku, sampai mataku menangkap sesosok gadis berseragam sekolah yang sedang berusaha memanjat pembatas jembatan yang tinggi. Eh? Itu kan seragam dari sekolahku?

Mataku membelalak lebar, apa yang akan dilakukan gadis itu?

Tanpa aku sadari, aku berlari kencang ke arah gadis itu dan menarik lengannya hingga dia yang sudah melewati pagar pembatas itu terjatuh lagi ke jembatan.

Aku bersiap untuk membentaknya, tapi aku tidak bisa mengatakan apapun ketika gadis itu menatapku dengan pandangan berkaca-kaca. Dan aku mengenal gadis itu. Namanya Hyuuga Hinata, murid baru di kelasku. Dia baru 3 bulan sekelas denganku. Aku sangat penasaran dengannya, karena dia sangat pendiam, dan tampak selalu ketakutan apabila ada laki-laki yang mendekatinya.

"T-t-to-tolong biarkan saja aku mati." Ucapnya lirih dan sedikit tergagap. Dia tampak tidak nyaman karena aku menggenggam lengannya.

Kueratkan cengkeramanku pada lengannya, "Apa maksudmu, hah? Kau mau mengakhiri hidupmu, begitu?!" bentakku sedikit kasar. Gadis itu tampak terkejut, kemudian dia menundukkan wajahnya.

Masih menunduk, dia bergumam lirih, "T-t-tidak ada gunanya aku hidup. Tolong, biarkan saja aku melompat ke sungai. S-s-setelah itu semuanya akan berakhir."

Tangis gadis misterius itu pecah. Aku panik. Aku tidak mau disalahkan, dan aku tidak mau terlibat masalah dengan gadis ini.

Hinata tiba-tiba melemah, jatuh tersungkur menghantam aspal jembatan jika aku tidak segera menangkap tubuhnya. Dia pingsan.

Aku benar-benar bingung sekarang. Harus aku bawa ke mana gadis ini? Meskipun dia satu kelas denganku, dan aku terkadang memperhatikannya, aku tidak benar-benar mengenalnya. Aku tidak tahu dia tinggal di mana, aku juga tidak tahu apa masalahnya hingga dia nekat ingin mengakhiri hidupnya dengan cara melompat dari jembatan.

Setelah ku pikirkan, maka aku putuskan untuk membawanya ke flatku. Paling tidak dia bisa istirahat di sana sampai dia sadar.

* * *

Kelopak mata Hinata tampak bergerak-gerak. Kemudian, dia mengerang kecil, tangannya bergerak menyentuh sisi kepalanya. Sesaat kemudian, dia bangkit tiba-tiba yang membuatku menjatuhkan cangkir kopiku karena terkejut.

Ah, cangkir kopiku yang malang.

"Apa-apaan, kau? Jangan bangun tiba-tiba begitu." Kataku, sambil membereskan kopi yang berceceran kemana-mana. "Kau ada di flatku, kalau kau penasaran."

Hinata tampak ketakutan, tubuhnya sedikit gemetaran. "K-k-kenapa aku bisa ada di sini?" dia mencengkeram selimut yang membalut tubuhnya, satu-satunya selimut yang aku punya.

Ku lirik dia dari sudut mataku, "Kau pingsan. Dan aku tidak tahu kau tinggal di mana, makanya aku bawa ke sini." Kataku sambil mengelap lantai.

Hinata tidak menjawab, dia hanya menundukkan wajahnya.

Kemudian aku beranjak menuju dapur mini yang ada di sebelah kamar tidurku. Setelah itu, aku masuk kembali dengan membawa secangkir teh hangat untuk Hinata. "Ini, minumlah. Kau akan merasa lebih baik." Hinata mengangkat wajahnya, matanya menatapku dan cangkir itu bergantian. "Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?"

Tangannya terangkat, tapi gemetar. Bisa-bisa cangkirku pecah. Tapi kemudian Hinata memegangnya dengan kuat, menyeruput sedikit isi dari cangkir itu.

Keheningan tercipta. Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa, dan Hinata kelihatannya ketakutan. Ayolah, apa aku semenyeramkan itu? Diam-diam aku melirik kaca besar di dekat meja belajar.

'Masih tampan, kok' gumamku dalam hati.

"K-kenapa?" ucap Hinata lirih, masih menundukkan wajahnya.

Aku menaikkan sebelah alisku karena tidak mengerti maksud pertanyaannya. "Kenapa apanya?"

Hinata menatapku, tatapannya terlihat kosong dengan raut wajah seperti tengah menahan sakit. "K-kenapa kau menolongku? A-aku bahkan tidak mengenalmu." Ucapnya.

Aku menghela napas. "Jujur, aku juga tidak tahu kenapa aku menolongmu." Hinata spontan melihat ke arahku, tapi kemudian menunduk lagi, "Aku hanya tidak bisa melihatmu seperti tadi di jembatan."

Hinata diam. Matanya bergerak-gerak gelisah. Dan aku bingung dengan gadis ini. Sepertinya dia tertimpa masalah berat yang membuatnya seperti itu.

"Kalau kau mau menceritakan masalahmu, aku akan mendengarkanmu. Jika tidak, tidak apa-apa. Aku sama sekali tidak memaksamu."

Hinata tampak berpikir. Tapi tidak ada satu patah katapun yang keluar dari bibirnya.

Aku mendesah. "Kau istirahat saja. Besok kan kita harus sekolah. Berangkat bersama saja, aku tidak ingin kau mencoba terjun dari jembatan lagi." Kemudian aku bangkit, menuju ke pintu kamar. Sebelum pintu aku tutup, aku berkata, "Aku akan tidur di luar, kalau kau perlu apa-apa, kau bisa memanggilku. Selamat malam, Hinata." Pintu pun aku tutup.

Aku yang memang sudah lelah, segera berbaring di sofa dan tertidur.

Ketika jam menunjukkan pukul 3 pagi, aku terperanjat kaget karena mendengar suara teriakan histeris dari kamarku. Segera aku berlari ke kamarku. Di sana aku melihat Hinata duduk bersimpuh di lantai sambil mencengkeram rambutnya hingga kusut.

Aku mendekatinya dengan panik. "Hei, Hinata! Ada apa denganmu? Tenanglah!" Ku peluk Hinata, sambil ku elus rambutnya agar dia tenang.

Tubuh Hinata bergetar hebat, tangisnya meraung-raung seolah sedang kesakitan. Aku terus memeluknya sambil mengusap-usap rambutnya.

Setelah agak lama, Hinata mulai tenang. Dengan perlahan ku lepaskan pelukanku. "Ada apa denganmu, Hinata?" ujarku, sambil menyerahkan segelas air yang aku dapat dari meja sebelah ranjang.

Hinata meneguk air itu hingga tandas. Dia hanya menggeleng, tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

Hinata merangkak naik ke tempat tidur, kemudian dia berbisik, "A-aku tidak apa-apa, Sasuke. Kembalilah tidur. M-m-maaf mengganggu tidurmu."

Hinata memejamkan matanya. Aku hanya menghela napas, kemudian keluar dari kamar untuk melanjutkan tidurku. Tapi pikiranku dipenuhi oleh Hinata. Akhirnya aku tidak bisa memejamkan mataku kembali sampai pagi.

* * *

"Yo, Teme! Selamat pagi!"

Cih, si kuning bodoh itu! Kenapa sih, dia pagi-pagi begini sudah menggangguku? Seperti tidak ada kerjaan lain saja.

"Hn."

Naruto merengut. "Apa-apaan itu, aku menyapamu dengan penuh semangat, tapi kau hanya menjawab tidak jelas begitu." Naruto melihat ke arah Hinata, "Selamat pagi, Hinata!"

Naruto adalah teman sekelas ku, yang artinya dia juga satu kelas dengan Hinata.

Hinata meraih ujung seragamku, tangannya gemetaran ketika Naruto menyapanya. Aku menarik Hinata ke belakang punggungku, menyembunyikannya dari siluman kuning yang berisik itu.

Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Kau kenapa, Hinata?" Dasar siluman kuning tidak peka, apa dia tidak bisa melihat wajah Hinata seperti melihat hantu begitu?

Aku meraih tangan Hinata, "Jangan ganggu dia, Dobe. Sekarang biarkan kami lewat." Aku menarik tangan Hinata lembut untuk segera menyingkir dari situ.

Aku penasaran juga, kenapa Hinata tidak takut jika aku yang mendekatinya, bahkan menyentuhnya? Tapi aku bangga juga, sih, hehehe…

* * *

Hari ini ada pelajaran olahraga. Seluruh kelas 2-F sudah berada di lapangan. Termasuk aku dan Hinata. Hm, ternyata tubuh Hinata seksi juga kalau memakai pakaian olahraga yang menonjolkan bagian depan tubuhnya.

Segera ku gelengkan kepalaku. Sepertinya aku sudah tertular virus mesum dari teman-teman mesumku.

Sebagai pemanasan, sensei menyuruh kami untuk lari berkeliling lapangan. 3 putaran untuk perempuan, dan 5 putaran untuk laki-laki. Cuma lari keliling lapangan, apa susahnya?

Ketika aku memasuki putaran ketiga, aku melihat teman-temanku berkerumun di pinggir lapangan. Aku bertanya pada Kiba, salah satu teman sekelasku yang baru saja menyusulku.

"Hei, Kiba, ada apa itu ribut-ribut?"

Kiba menoleh, napasnya memburu karena berlari. "Hinata pingsan. Sepertinya dia kelelahan. Wajahnya pu− hei, Sasuke!"

Ku acuhkan Kiba, aku berlari secepat yang aku bisa untuk menuju ke tempat Hinata dibaringkan. Setelah sampai, aku segera menggendong Hinata untuk aku bawa ke ruang kesehatan.

"Sensei, biar saya bawa Hinata ke ruang kesehatan."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban guruku, aku langsung memacu kakiku untuk membawa Hinata ke ruang kesehatan.

Aku panik. Dan aku merasa heran, kenapa aku repot-repot mengurus Hinata? Padahal aku tipe laki-laki yang cuek dengan perempuan. Dengan Hinata, entahlah, aku merasa dia berbeda, dan sepertinya dia memiliki sisi gelap yang belum aku ketahui sampai sekarang.

Dan anehnya, semenjak aku melihatnya hampir terjun ke sungai, dan melihatnya menangis di tengah malam, aku tidak bisa mengalihkan pandanganku darinya. Aku ingin selalu melindunginya.

Akhirnya aku sampai di ruang kesehatan. Tapi ruang kesehatan kosong, tidak ada dokter berjaga. Terpaksa aku menunggui Hinata sampai terbangun. Persetan dengan pelajaran sekolah, saat ini Hinata lebih penting.

Bagaimana kalau dia histeris lagi seperti kemarin, dan tidak ada aku untuk menenangkannya?

Aku menghela napas, kemudian aku duduk di kursi samping ranjang sambil mengamati wajah damai Hinata.

* * *

"Makanlah yang banyak, Hinata."

Aku dan Hinata sedang makan bersama di flatku. Kenapa di flatku? Karena Hinata tidak punya tempat tinggal. Hinata menolak memberitahuku di mana alamatnya yang sebelumnya dan alasan kenapa dia sampai tidak punya tempat tinggal.

Awalnya aku ragu, tapi aku tidak tega membiarkannya berkeliaran di jalan tanpa rumah. Apa lagi Hinata berwajah manis, pasti akan sangat berbahaya.

Hinata tiba-tiba meringis. "Ugh, perutku sakit, Sasuke." Hinata mencengkeram perutnya, sepertinya dia benar-benar kesakitan.

Aku membanting piring yang aku pegang, kemudian buru-buru menghampiri Hinata. Astaga, ada apa dengan gadis ini?

Mataku membelalak ketika melihat cairan merah merembes dari paha Hinata.

"Astaga, kau berdarah, Hinata! Ada apa denganmu?"

Hinata mengerang lebih keras, sebelah tangannya mencengkeram lenganku kuat. "P-p-perutku, S-Sasuke, sa…kit."

Aku segera berlari sambil menggendong Hinata. Aku harus membawanya ke rumah sakit terdekat. Aku takut terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada Hinata.

Sesampainya di rumah sakit, aku seperti orang kesetanan. Aku berteriak kepada setiap orang yang aku temui.

"Tolong, tolong selamatkan dia! Cepat!" teriakanku membahana di lobi rumah sakit.

Kemudian orang berpakaian putih-putih mengambil alih Hinata, mereka masuk ke ruang UGD. Tentu saja aku tidak diijinkan masuk, aku duduk pasrah di kursi tunggu.

Ku remas rambutku frustasi, aku sangat cemas.

Beberapa saat kemudian, seorang dokter bertanya padaku, "Apa anda suaminya, tuan?"

Aku mengangkat asliku, "Suami? Eh, saya keluarganya." Jawabku kikuk. Sejak kapan aku dan Hinata menikah? "Ada apa, dokter? Bagaimana kondisi, eh, adik saya?"

Dokter itu menyentuh pundakku, "Adik anda tidak apa-apa, tapi maaf, kami tidak dapat menyelamatkan bayi yang ada dalam kandungannya."

Aku melongo. Bayi? Dalam kandungan Hinata?

**TBC**

* * *

**Halo, teman-teman semuanya. Saya author baru disini. Mohon bimbingannya, ya. Terima kasih sudah membaca, dan tolong review ya, beritahu saya fict pertama ini kesalahannya dimana. Btw, lemonnya belum muncul, ya.  
**

**Salam,**

**Jackquin**


	2. Chapter 2

Sebagian orang di dunia ada yang memiliki kehidupan gelap dalam hidupnya. Kehidupan yang awalnya normal, menjadi bagaikan mimpi buruk. Termasuk aku, Uchiha Sasuke dan dia, Hyuuga Hinata.

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Darkest Life © Jackquin**

**Rate : M**

**Warning : OOC, alur kecepetan, typo(s), dan lainnya.**

**Author Newbie. Mohon bimbingannya.**

**A/N : SELURUH karakter di fict ini (mungkin) OOC, demi kelancaran cerita. Rate M untuk hal-hal yang 'menjurus'.**

Aku termenung di kamar rumah sakit ini. Pandanganku sepenuhnya terkunci pada sosok gadis yang sedang terbaring di ranjang, Hinata. Aku benar-benar terkejut ketika mendengar dari dokter bahwa Hinata, gadis yang aku tolong ternyata hamil, dan ironisnya dia mengalami keguguran.

Oh Tuhan…

Aku mengusap wajahku dengan kasar. Mimpi apa aku semalam?

"Ugh…" Terdengar rintihan pelan. Aku segera menghampiri Hinata.

Aku sentuh pelan lengannya, takut mengagetkannya. "Hinata, bagaimana perasaanmu?" Aku bertanya selembut mungkin. Jujur, aku tidak tega untuk mengatakan pada Hinata bahwa dia keguguran.

Hinata tersenyum lemah, "Aku tidak apa-apa, Sasuke. Apa yang terjadi denganku?" Hinata berusaha duduk, tapi aku tahan.

"Kau berbaring saja, tidak usah beranjak dari ranjang ini."

Hinata diam, tapi dia melirik segelas air di sisi ranjang, "Ah, kau haus ya?" kataku, aku meraih gelas itu dan meletakkan sebuah sedotan yang sudah disedikan. "Sini, aku bantu minum."

Hinata meneguk air di gelas itu dengan bantuan sedotan. Disedot perlahan, hingga menyisakan setengah dari isi gelas. Setelah merasa cukup, dia kembali berbaring.

"Terima kasih, Sasuke."

Aku duduk di pinggir ranjang, sambil memperhatikan wajah Hinata. Sedangkan yang aku tatap tampak salah tingkah. "A-a-ada apa, Sasuke? K-kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?"

Aku tersenyum tipis. "Tidak. Hanya saja aku merasa wajahmu manis juga kalau diperhatikan seperti ini."

Hinata tidak menjawab, tapi wajahnya yang sedikit pucat itu menampakkan rona merah. Aku tidak bisa menahan senyuman lebarku. Melihatku tersenyum, Hinata memalingkan wajahnya, semburat merah di pipinya makin gelap. Asyik juga menggoda Hinata.

Entah sadar atau tidak, tangan Hinata mengelus perutnya. Senyumku seketika itu juga lenyap, mataku tidak bisa lepas dari tangan Hinata yang sibuk mengelus perutnya naik-turun. Tanpa aku sadari, tanganku ikut mengelus perut Hinata.

Hinata terkejut. Dia menatapku bingung. "Kenapa kau mengelus perutku, Sasuke?" Hinata menyingkirkan tanganku dari perutnya, "T-t-tolong jangan menyentuh perutku seperti itu." Hinata memalingkan wajahnya lagi.

Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa. "Eh, maaf, Hinata. Mungkin aku terbawa suasana karena kau mengelus perutmu." Aku berdeham, menghilangkan kegugupan yang tiba-tiba menyerangku. "Apakah… Apakah perutmu masih terasa sakit?"

Hinata terdiam mendengar pertanyaanku. Bahkan tangannya yang dari tadi sibuk mengelus perutnya, ikut berhenti.

"T-t-tidak. Perutku baik-baik saja."

Aku tahu dia berbohong. Ku beranikan diriku untuk mengatakan kenyataan yang sesungguhnya pada Hinata. Aku tidak ingin dia terlambat mengetahui bahwa bayinya tidak terselamatkan.

"Kau tahu, Hinata? Kau… Mengalami… Eh, bagaimana mengatakannya ya?" Aku bingung bagaimana memberitahu Hinata agar dia tidak sedih. Aku ini bukan tipe manusia yang pintar merangkai kata-kata manis.

Aku menggaruk rambutku yang tidak gatal, kebiasaanku kalau aku bingung.

"Kau mau mengatakan apa, Sasuke? Katakan saja." Ujarnya lembut, tapi masih tetap memalingkan wajahnya.

Aku menghela napas dalam-dalam. Sambil menggenggam lembut tangannya, dan mengumpulkan seluruh keberanian yang bisa aku kumpulkan, aku berkata, "Kau mengalami… Keguguran, Hinata. Saat kau sakit perut, bayi dalam kandunganmu tidak terselamatkan." Uh, aku mengatakannya dalam satu tarikan napas.

Hinata menoleh cepat ke arahku. Wajahnya menyiratkan ketidakpercayaan. "A-a-apa katamu?" Kemudian, isakan lirih meluncur dari bibir mungilnya.

Aku mengelus rambutnya, "Maafkan aku, Hinata. Harus mengatakan ini padamu."

Hinata tidak menjawab, dia memejamkan matanya sambil terus terisak, pipinya banjir air mata. Dan aku tidak tahan melihatnya. Segera ku peluk Hinata, sambil mengusap punggungnya berkali-kali.

"Ssshh.. Menangislah, Hinata. Aku tidak akan melarangmu menangis. Tumpahkan semua kesedihanmu. Tumpahkan semua rasa kecewamu. Tapi berjanjilah, setelah ini kau tidak akan pernah menumpahkan air mata barang setetespun."

Hinata menangis keras, dia mencengkeram erat bagian depan kemejaku. "A-a-aku sangat membenci ayah anak ini, Sasuke. Tapi bagaimanapun, dia anakku. Dia tumbuh di dalam rahimku. B-bagaimana mungkin aku seceroboh itu hingga a-a-anakku.. Anakku…" Hinata mencengkeram kemejaku semakin erat.

Bahuku basah total karena air matanya. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak ambil pusing. Hal yang aku pikirkan adalah, kenapa Hinata bisa hamil? Siapa yang tega menghamili Hinata? Apa ini yang menyebabkan Hinata nekat terjun ke sungai?

**.**

**..**

**…**

**Darkest Life © Jackquin**

**…**

**..**

**.**

Aku dan Hinata baru saja pulang sekolah. Dan sepanjang perjalanan, aku dan Hinata sama sekali tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Sudah satu bulan berlalu sejak kematian anaknya. Semenjak kejadian itu, Hinata jadi lebih pendiam. Kalau aku tanya pun, paling hanya dijawab anggukan, gelengan, atau pun gumaman tidak jelas. Dia hanya berbicara seperlunya saja.

"Kau mau makan apa, Hinata?" tanyaku, sambil memasukkan kunci pada lubang kunci. Setelah ku putar kuncinya dua kali, pintu terbuka dan kami segera masuk.

Hinata tidak menjawab, pandangan matanya kosong. Sepertinya dia melamun lagi.

Ku tepuk lembut bahunya, "Hei, Hinata? Jangan melamun." Dan sepertinya benar tebakanku, karena dia sedikit terperanjat, padahal aku bertanya dengan pelan.

"Eh? Tidak, Sasuke. Aku tidak melamun." Jawabnya lirih, kemudian dia segera memasuki dapur, dan menata belanjaan kami di lemari es. Tadi kami sempat berbelanja kebutuhan sehari-hari, karena lemari es ku mulai kosong.

Kalau dulu, sebelum ada Hinata, aku tidak pernah peduli dengan isi lemari es ku. Kalau lapar, aku tinggal makan di luar. Lagi pula aku tidak mau mengeluarkan uang ekstra untuk perbaikan dapurku kalau aku nekat memasak.

Hinata selalu menolak makan di luar, dia memasakkan makanan yang enak setiap harinya. Makan di luar tidak sehat, begitu katanya. Kalau aku sih, asalkan bisa membuat perut kenyang apapun jadi. Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir, aku lebih bisa menghemat uang jika makan di rumah.

"Aku masakkan sesuatu, ya, Sasuke? Kau kan mau berangkat kerja. Cepat mandi, nanti kau terlambat kerja." Hinata tersenyum lembut.

Aku mengangguk, dan segera menyambar handuk di jemuran. Aku harus segera mandi, kalau tidak mau terlambat bekerja.

Setelah limabelas menit berkutat di kamar mandi, aku sudah siap dengan seragam kerjaku. Ku hampiri Hinata di dapur. Bau masakan segera tercium. Sepertinya enak.

"Hei, Hinata. Apa yang kau masak?" Kataku, sambil merapikan lengan seragamku.

Hinata menoleh. "Oh, aku masak cumi-cumi. Kau suka, kan?" Hinata melanjutkan mengaduk makanannya. "Dan aku buatkan jus tomat, nanti diminum di tempat kerja, ya."

Aku tersenyum. Hinata dan aku jadi terlihat seperti pasangan suami istri. Aku terkejut sendiri dengan pemikiranku itu. Segera aku gelengkan kepalaku kuat-kuat. Mendekati pacaran saja tidak, suami istri dari mana?

"Kau kenapa, Sasuke?" Hinata menatapku bingung.

Aku menggeleng sambil tersenyum, "Ah, tidak ada apa-apa. Aku makan ya, sudah lapar. Nanti jusnya pasti aku habiskan." Kemudian aku segera menghabiskan makanan yang terhidang di meja.

**.**

**..**

**…**

**Darkest Life © Jackquin**

**…**

**..**

**.**

_Aku melihatnya._

_Seseorang dengan seringai mengerikan yang membuat seluruh tubuhku gemetar ketakutan. Berada tepat di atas tubuhku._

_Aku berusaha menjauh, tapi tangannya yang menjijikkan itu menahan kedua lenganku, mencengkeramnya. Aku berusaha berteriak, tapi dia segera membungkam mulutku dengan bibirnya._

_Dengan kasar, dia menggigit bibirku hingga berdarah. Sepertinya dia kesal karena aku tidak segera membuka bibirku agar dia bisa menelusupkan lidahnya di mulutku. Lidah menjijikkan seperti itu membuatku ingin muntah._

_Kemudian dia mengancamku, "Hinata sayang, kau tidak ingin mati muda, kan? Makanya, jangan berontak."_

_Dengan bodohnya aku menurut. Isak tangis aku tahan sekuatku, aku menuruti setiap keinginannya. Meski rasanya aku ingin mencakar wajahnya._

_Kemudian dia membelai wajahku, "Anak pintar. Sekarang, biarkan aku merasakan tubuhmu yang menggoda itu, sayang." Setelahnya, dia membuka paksa baju yang aku kenakan. Termasuk pakaian dalamku._

_Aku merasa seperti seorang wanita murahan._

_Aku tidak bisa berpikir jernih ketika tangannya membelai payudaraku. Tidak hanya tangannya, tapi mulutnya tidak bisa diam. Dia mengulum puncak payudaraku, seperti bayi yang menyusu pada ibunya. Lidahnya bergerak-gerak menjijikkan, dan aku sangat ingin memotong lidahnya._

_"__Ah, tubuhmu sangat indah, sayang. Aku beruntung menjadi orang pertama yang mencicipi rasamu." Bisiknya._

_Aku semakin tidak bisa menguasai tubuhku ketika bagian pribadiku dimainkan olehnya. Aku mengerang, tapi sepertinya itu sebuah kesalahan, karena dia malah makin semangat. Aku berusaha meredam suara mengerikan yang berasal dari mulutku sendiri dengan menggigit bibirku._

_"__Mengeranglah, sayang. Jangan ditahan. Suaramu memang seindah tubuhmu." Ucapnya. Suaranya terdengar mengerikan, serak dan dalam. Membuat merinding._

_Tubuhku menegang ketika aku merasakan sesuatu yang tumpul dan besar menyentuh liang kewanitaanku. Aku berusaha menggerakkan pinggulku dan merapatkan pahaku, untuk menghindari benda tumpul mengerikan itu._

_"__Sssshh.. Diamlah, Hinata sayang. Jangan membuatku marah."_

_Tentu saja aku tidak tinggal diam, aku menampar wajahnya._

_Dia terlihat tidak suka, dan benar saja, dia menampar balik wajahku dengan keras hingga mataku berkunang-kunang. Aku bisa merasakan sesuatu yang asin di dalam mulutku._

_Dia mencengkeram wajahku kasar. "Ternyata kau menginginkan permainan kasar, ya? Baiklah. Padahal akan terasa sangat sakit, ini adalah pengalaman pertamamu, sayang. Akan aku buat kau tidak melupakan malam indah kita bersama ini."_

_Benda tumpul mengerikan itu menerobos masuk ke kewanitaanku dengan kasar._

_"__Aaaaaarrrrrrggghhhhh"_

**.**

**..**

**…**

**Darkest Life © Jackquin**

**…**

**..**

**.**

"Aaaaaarrrrrrggghhhhh"

Aku segera melompat dari sofa, begitu mendengar suara teriakan histeris Hinata. Hampir setiap malam Hinata seperti itu, berteriak histeris sambil menangis meraung-raung.

Aku segera memasuki kamar dan menyalakan lampu.

Aku melihat Hinata menjambak rambutnya dengan kasar, hingga beberapa terlepas. Astaga, bisa-bisa kau botak, Hinata!

Aku meraih tangannya, "Hinata, hei, Hinata. Ini aku, Sasuke." Aku menariknya dalam pelukanku. Aku usap lembut rambut dan punggungnya, seperti biasa. Hinata mulai tenang kalau aku mengelusnya seperti itu.

Hinata mulai tenang, meski napasnya masih tersendat-sendat. "D-d-d-dia datang, Sasuke. Aku takut! Manusia menjijikkan itu datang!" gumamnya.

Aku penasaran, sebenarnya siapa yang sudah membuatnya jadi seperti ini? Dia selalu menggumamkan hal yang sama setiap kali dia histeris, 'dia datang' 'dia datang'. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak tahu siapa yang sedang dia bicarakan!

Aku menyerahkan segelas air yang memang sudah aku siapkan di meja samping ranjang. "Minumlah, Hinata. Kau akan segera merasa baikan."

Tapi Hinata menolak, dia menjauhkan gelas itu dari wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya. "T-t-tidak apa, Sasuke. Kau tidur saja, kau pasti lelah. A-a-aku tidak apa-apa, sungguh." Kemudian Hinata menarik selimut dan kembali terlelap.

Tapi ketika aku akan beranjak, Hinata menahan tanganku, "J-j-jangan pergi, Sasuke. A-aku takut. Ku mohon." Hinata memelas, dan aku jadi tidak tega.

Akhirnya aku tidak jadi tidur, aku menunggui Hinata hingga dia tertidur kembali.

Aku benar-benar penasaran, sebenarnya siapa manusia bejat yang tega menghancurkan Hinata? Kalau boleh aku mengatakan, Hinata adalah tipe gadis idamanku. Dia tenang, tidak berisik, pintar memasak dan mengurus rumah.

Seandainya aku tahu siapa yang membuat Hinata jadi begini, aku bersumpah akan membunuhnya!

Siang harinya, pada jam istirahat makan siang di sekolah, aku dan Hinata makan siang di kantin. Hinata tidak sempat membuat sarapan karena aku dan dia sama-sama terlambat bangun. Aku baru bisa kembali tidur pada pukul 4 pagi.

"Maaf, Sasuke. Gara-gara aku kita jadi terlambat bangun." Hinata berkata lirih, sambil menundukkan wajahnya.

Aku menoleh, kemudian aku sentuh bahunya. "Hei, santai saja. Aku tidak apa-apa, kok." Aku berusaha tersenyum sebisaku, berusaha menyembunyikan rasa kantukku yang teramat menyiksa. Kepalaku sakit, rasanya seperti ada batu besar di atas kepalaku.

Tubuhku lelah, harus sekolah dan bekerja, kemudian aku harus selalu terjaga setiap malam untuk menenangkan Hinata. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak keberatan, karena Hinata sama sepertiku. Memiliki kehidupan yang bagaikan mimpi buruk.

"Sebagai permintaan maaf, nanti aku buatkan masakan yang enak sepulang sekolah, mau tidak?"

Aku hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapi tawaran Hinata.

"Heeeeei~ Temeeee~"

Aku menegang, begitu pula dengan Hinata. Bahkan sampai sekarang pun, Hinata selalu tegang bila didekati oleh laki-laki selain aku. Aku tidak tahu penyebabnya, tapi aku selalu berusaha semampuku untuk membuat Hinata nyaman.

Naruto menghampiri kami, "Wah, ada Hinata!" Naruto duduk dihadapan kami, Hinata tampak semakin tidak nyaman. Dia mulai mencengkeram pinggangku.

Aku menghela napas. "Hai, Dobe." Jawabku datar. "Ada apa?"

Naruto mengunyah kue yang dibawanya. "Aku dan Sakura akan mengerjakan tugas kelompok yang tadi diberikan oleh Anko sensei. Kau dan Hinata kan satu kelompok dengan kami, mau ikut mengerjakan?"

Aku melirik Hinata, "Hn. Kapan?"

"Nanti, sepulang sekolah." Naruto menyeruput jus jeruk yang dibawanya. "Kau mau kue, Hinata?" yang ditanya hanya menggeleng kaku.

Aku menyentuh tangan Hinata yang ada dipinggangku, "Aku tidak bisa, Dobe. Aku sudah ada janji. Kau berikan saja tugasnya pada kami, nanti akan kami kerjakan berdua. Akan kami berikan kembali padamu sebelum waktu penyerahannya."

Naruto menghela napas kecewa. "Yah, baiklah kalau begitu. Nanti akan aku sampaikan pada Sakura." Kemudian Naruto berdiri, berlalu riang gembira sambil melambaikan tangan pada Hinata. "Bye, Hinata!"

Sepeninggal Naruto, Hinata melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada seragamku. "Maaf, Sasuke. Aku membuat seragammu kusut."

Aku tersenyum tipis. "Tidak apa, Hinata. Aku mengerti." Hinata membalas senyumku, tidak lebar, tapi aku sangat suka melihat senyumnya.

Hinata sedang menyumpit makan siangnya perlahan ketika aku bertanya, "Hinata, kenapa kau selalu ketakutan bila ada Naruto?" Hinata menghentikan gerakan tangannya, sumpitnya tergantung di udara.

Hinata meletakkan sumpit itu di kotak makan, kemudian dia menunduk. "Aku tidak suka didekati laki-laki manapun, Sasuke. A-aku hanya merasa tidak nyaman berada di dekat Naruto. Mungkin karena aku tidak terbiasa dengan kehadirannya."

Aku mengerutkan keningku, "Lalu kenapa denganku kau tidak takut?" Aku kembali memasukkan potongan sayur ke dalam mulutku.

Hinata tersenyum tipis. "Karena kau sudah menolongku, dan kau menyadarkanku ketika aku berniat bunuh diri." Hinata meraih sumpitnya lagi, "Tentu saja kau bukan orang jahat. Dan sepertinya aku mulai terbiasa dengan kehadiranmu."

Aku tidak bisa berkata-kata. "K-kau sama sekali tidak takut denganku, Hinata?"

"Tidak. Tidak sama sekali." Hinata tersenyum lagi, "Aku percaya padamu, Sasuke."

Aku tersenyum lebar, menghabiskan sisa makan siangku dengan senyum dan wajah berseri-seri. Seandainya dihadapanku ada kaca, aku tidak akan berani melihat betapa mengerikannya wajahku sekarang ini. Uh, Hinata benar-benar bisa meruntuhkan topeng dinginku.

Ku acak rambutnya lembut, "Ayo, habiskan makan siangmu. Sebentar lagi bel berbunyi."

Dan tanpa Sasuke dan Hinata sadari, sepasang mata mengamati mereka dengan tatapan penuh amarah.

**.**

**..**

**…**

**Darkest Life © Jackquin**

**…**

**..**

**.**

Sepulang sekolah, aku menunggu Hinata di depan gerbang. Katanya Hinata ingin buang air dulu, karena sudah tidak tahan lagi. Aku sudah menunggu lebih dari satu jam, tapi Hinata tak kunjung muncul. Firasatku mulai tidak enak.

Aku segera menuju ke toilet wanita di seluruh penjuru sekolah, tapi aku tidak menemukan sosok Hinata. Aku mulai panik. Ke mana dia?

**.**

**..**

**…**

**Darkest Life © Jackquin**

**…**

**..**

**.**

Hinata mengkeret ketakutan. Dihadapannya berdiri sesosok gadis berambut merah. Tatapan matanya tampak berbahaya. Hinata tidak mengenal gadis ini, tapi Hinata pernah melihat gadis berambut merah itu menggoda Sasuke di kelas.

Yah, Hinata akui, Sasuke memang memiliki wajah yang tampan, sangat tampan malah. Jadi wajar saja bila ada yang menyukainya.

"Kau pikir kau siapa, hah? Berani sekali kau mendekati Sasuke?!" Hardik perempuan berambut merah itu. Hinata diam saja, tidak menjawab. Dia tidak takut pada perempuan itu, tapi pada 2 orang laki-laki dibelakang perempuan itu.

"Jangan banyak bicara, Karin. Sebaiknya kau cepat selesaikan, agar kami cepat mendapatkan bagian kami." Kata salah satu laki-laki bertubuh besar sambil menyeringai.

Karin mendengus, "Sabar sedikit, Juugo. Kau selalu tidak sabaran." Kemudian Karin kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada Hinata. "Sebaiknya kau jangan dekat-dekat Sasuke, kalau kau ingin selamat!"

"Nona manis, siapa namamu?" kata laki-laki yang bertubuh lebih kecil. Namanya Suigetsu. Dia mencolek pipi Hinata, membuat Hinata melolot horor. Bayangan laki-laki brengsek yang menodainya kembali menyeruak dipikirannya.

Hinata mulai menangis, dia memeluk tubuhnya sendiri yang mulai gemetaran, "S-Sasuke… Sasuke…" Tanpa sadar Hinata menggumamkan nama Sasuke, membuat Karin naik pitam.

Karin menjambak rambut Hinata kasar, "Hei, gadis tidak tahu diri! Berani sekali kau menyebut nama Sasuke dengan mulut kotormu?" Karin mencengkeram pipi Hinata.

Hinata menatap mata Karin, "M-memangnya kau siapa? Setahuku, Sasuke tidak punya pacar." Bagai menyiram api dengan minyak, ucapan Hinata menyulut amarah Karin lebih besar lagi.

Karin melotot, "Hei, kalian berdua! Habisi saja gadis kecil ini! Sepertinya dia tidak mengerti ucapanku!" Karin menghempaskan kepala Hinata dengan kasar, meninggalkannya bersama dengan kedua laki-laki itu.

Hinata yang panik segera lari menyelamatkan diri. Kemana pun, asal jangan sampai tertangkap kedua laki-laki menyeramkan yang mengejarnya.

"Sasuke! Sasuke! Tolong aku! Tolooooong!" Hinata berteriak histeris sambil berlari sekuat yang dia mampu. Tapi memang pada dasarnya Hinata bukan pelari yang baik, dia tertangkap.

Kedua laki-laki itu langsung menyerang Hinata, menggerayangi tubuhnya, sedang Hinata berontak seperti orang gila.

Juugo memegangi tubuh Hinata dengan kuat hingga Hinata mulai kelelahan untuk berontak.

Suigetsu mengelus paha atas Hinata. "Wow, kau mulus sekali. Kulitmu begitu halus dan terawat." Suigetsu terus menelusuri paha Hinata, tanpa memperdulikan wajah Hinata yang semakin ketakutan.

Juugo menyeringai. "Kau memang suka bermain-main, Suigetsu. Kalau aku suka yang langsung tancap gas." Tawa Juugo terdengar bagaikan tawa malaikat kematian bagi Hinata.

"Hei, kalian berdua, sampai kapan mau bermain-main? Aku akan menonton setiap adegan yang kalian lakukan pada gadis kecil itu." Karin ternyata belum pergi, dia berdiri di sudut gedung.

**.**

**..**

**…**

**Darkest Life © Jackquin**

**…**

**..**

**.**

Aku terus berlari mengitari sekolah, mencari Hinata. Ke mana gadis itu? Bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu yang buruk? Aku tidak bisa menghentikan berbagai pikiran buruk yang muncul di pikiranku.

Ketika berlari di koridor dekat taman belakang, aku mendengar suara teriakan. Ah, itu teriakan Hinata. Kenapa dia berteriak histeris begitu? Apa yang terjadi?

Saat itulah aku melihat, Hinata sedang diserang 2 biang onar di sekolahku, Suigetsu dan Juugo. Di situ juga ada Karin. Cih, gadis murahan itu seandainya dia laki-laki sudah aku patahkan tangan dan kakinya.

"Hei, Juugo, Suigetsu, Karin! Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?"

Mereka menoleh ke arahku dengan terkejut. Dan bukan hanya mereka yang terkejut, aku juga.

Aku terkejut ketika melihat bagian depan seragam Hinata sudah koyak, membuat bagian dadanya yang menggembung itu terekspos. Seketika itu aku murka, pikiranku dipenuhi insting untuk membunuh manusia laknat yang sudah berani-beraninya menyentuh Hinata.

"Kalian, hentikan. Atau aku bunuh kalian semua." Ucapku tajam dan menusuk.

Mungkin karena tidak mau terlibat masalah denganku, mereka akhirnya melepaskan Hinata dan menyingkir dengan teratur.

"Oh, hei, Sasuke. Aku hanya menjalankan tugas darinya." Juugo menunjuk Karin, membuat Karin melotot. "Suigetsu juga suruhan dia."

"Hei, apa-apaan kau, Juugo! Jangan sembarangan bicara!" Karin menjerit, tampak tidak terima dirinya dijelekkan di depanku.

Suigetsu melipat tangannya di depan dada. "Kami berkata apa adanya, Karin. Kalau kau mencoba untuk mencuci tangan," Suigetsu menyeringai, "Kau yang akan kami habisi terlebih dahulu."

Juugo terkekeh. "Yah, meskipun rasamu tidak seenak Hinata, paling tidak kami bisa mencicipi tubuh primadona sekolah. Kami tahu mana gadis yang sudah sering berganti pasangan dan mana yang tidak. Iya kan, Suigetsu?"

Aku memutar bola mataku. "Silahkan lanjutkan perbincangan kalian di tempat lain. Saat ini aku sangat ingin mematahkan tangan seseorang. Jadi kalau kalian ingin selamat, sebaiknya menyingkir dari hadapanku, sekarang!"

Mereka segera berlari pontang-panting.

Aku menghampiri Hinata yang masih menangis, "Hei, Hinata. Ini aku, tenanglah. Ini aku, Sasuke." Aku memeluknya, kemudian aku usap rambut dan punggungnya, cara biasa yang terbukti ampuh untuk menenangkan Hinata.

"S-Sasuke, aku takut, Sasuke." Hinata menggumam. Aku makin mengeratkan pelukanku. Hinata balas memelukku sama eratnya.

Aku membiarkan Hinata menangis beberapa saat, sampai tidak terdengar suara tangisnya sama sekali. Ternyata dia tertidur, atau pingsan, entahlah. Aku memakaikan jaketku pada Hinata. Kemudian aku menggendongnya menuju ke flat.

"Tidak jadi makan masakan Hinata, deh."

Sesampainya di flat, aku membaringkan tubuh Hinata di kasur dengan lembut. Kemudian aku lepaskan sepatu dan kaus kakinya. Oh, Tuhan. Aku membeku ketika akan membuka jaketku yang membungkus tubuh Hinata.

"H-h-harus dibuka, ya?" Aku berkata pada diriku sendiri, " Tapi kasihan dia pakai baju kotor begitu. Semoga imanku kuat. Tuhan, bantu aku menguatkan imanku, bagaimana pun aku laki-laki normal, aku masih menyukai yang indah-indah."

Aku menarik resleting jaketku, perlahan aku turunkan.

Mataku ingin aku pejamkan, tapi sepertinya mataku sedang bandel. Dihadapanku terpampang payudara besar milik Hinata. Aku meneguk ludahku dengan susah payah.

"Wow, aku tidak tahu jika Hinata memiliki…" Plak! Aku menampar pipiku sekuat mungkin. "Bisa-bisanya aku berpikiran kotor tentang Hinata."

Aku segera mengambil pakaian untuk Hinata di lemari, memakaikannya dengan buru-buru. Aku takut setan-setan dalam otakku menguasai diriku hingga aku berbuat nekat. No, no. Aku tidak mau Hinata menjauhiku juga.

**.**

**..**

**…**

**Darkest Life © Jackquin**

**…**

**..**

**.**

Aku dan Hinata sedang mengerjakan PR matematika yang diberikan oleh Asuma sensei tadi siang. Kami mengerjakannya sambil menikmati kue kering yang dibuat oleh Hinata.

"Sasuke, bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu?" Hinata memasukkan sepotong kue kering ke dalam mulutnya. "Ceritakan, aku ingin tahu."

Aku menghentikan menulis di buku catatanku. "Hn. Tidak ada yang menarik, rekan kerjaku semuanya berisik. Tapi aku suka bekerja di sana, karena aku suka mengotak-atik mesin. Oh iya, di sana aku juga bekerja dengan Naruto, karena bengkel tempatku bekerja adalah milik pamannya Naruto." Aku kembali menulis di catatanku, berusaha memecahkan soal yang lumayan rumit.

Hinata tampak menegang. "Oh, punya pamannya Naruto, ya?" gumamnya. Dia meremas-remas jarinya dengan gugup.

Aku mengangkat alisku, "Iya. Memangnya kenapa, Hinata?"

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya, kemudian tersenyum yang terkesan agak dipaksakan. "Aku juga ingin bekerja, Sasuke. Aku tidak enak terus-terusan menjadi beban bagimu."

Aku menghela napas. "Tidak. Tidak usah. Aku bisa menghidupi diriku dan dirimu, kau tenang saja. Aku ini laki-laki. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu bekerja, karena kau punya masalah berdekatan dengan laki-laki yang mungkin bisa membahayakan dirimu." _Dan aku tidak suka kau didekati laki-laki lain_, lanjutku dalam hati.

Hinata diam, tampak ragu. "Apa kau yakin? Aku merasa aku menjadi beban untukmu."

Aku meletakkan pensil yang aku pegang. "Yang bisa menentukan kau beban atau bukan itu hanya aku, Hinata. Kau tidak perlu khawatir karena kau sama sekali bukan beban untukku. Kau selalu memasakkan makanan enak untukku tiap hari dan mengurus seluruh keperluan kita di rumah, itu sudah cukup. Bagiku, kau sudah seperti…" kata-kataku spontan berhenti. Aku tertegun, hampir saja aku berkata _kau sudah seperti istriku_. Gila, yang benar saja!

Bayangan dada Hinata yang besar dan penuh itu tiba-tiba melintas dipikiranku. Aduh, kenapa aku harus mengingatnya?

"Seperti apa, Sasuke?" Hinata menatapku dengan sorot mata penuh rasa ingin tahu. Sepertinya dia ingin tahu lanjutan kalimatku. Tapi maaf saja, aku tidak akan memberitahumu.

Aku berdecak, pura-pura kesal. "Sudahlah, tidak usah dilanjutkan. Intinya, kau tidak usah bekerja. Cukup urus rumah dan masak yang enak. Dan jangan coba-coba bekerja tanpa sepengetahuanku, mengerti?" aku mengetuk kening Hinata dengan pensil.

Hinata mengusap keningnya, kemudian mengangguk. "Iya, aku mengerti, Sasuke."

"Sebaiknya kita cepat menyelesaikan PR menyebalkan ini jika tidak ingin terlambat makan malam, Hinata." Ujarku, yang dibalas senyuman oleh Hinata.

Tiba-tiba muncul keinginanku untuk menanyakan sesuatu pada Hinata, yang selama ini cukup menggangguku.

"Hinata, aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu, tapi kau jangan marah ya."

Hinata diam, dia menunggu lanjutan ucapanku.

"Eh, itu… Kenapa sih kau selalu histeris setiap malam? Apa ada hubungannya dengan kau yang selalu ketakutan bila didekati oleh laki-laki? Lalu, kalau boleh tahu kau selalu mengatakan 'dia datang', dia itu siapa?" Aku diam sejenak, memperhatikan wajahnya yang tanpa ekspresi. "Kalau kau tidak mau mengatakannya tidak apa-apa, aku hanya bertanya. Aku sama sekali tidak memaksamu untuk bercerita."

Keheningan tercipta. Aku harap-harap cemas, takut Hinata tersinggung. Tapi kemudian Hinata mulai bergumam.

"Aku… Aku akan menceritakannya padamu, Sasuke. Tapi, setelah ini kau tidak akan menjauhiku, kan?" Hinata berkata lirih, sambil menundukkan wajahnya.

Aku terdiam, tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Aku hanya mengangguk dengan sedikit ragu. Sebenarnya aku tidak siap mengetahui penyebab keterpurukan Hinata selama ini. Tapi aku yakin, suatu saat Hinata pasti bisa bangkit. Sama seperti diriku, bangkit dari mimpi buruk mengerikan empat tahun yang lalu.

**TBC**

* * *

**Chapter 2 sudah update! Terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah membaca, mem-follow, favorit, dan lainnya dan yang sudah mendukung author! Saya terharu sekali. Apa ceritanya masih membingungkan? Silahkan sampaikan pada kotak review, terima kasih.**

**Salam,**

**Jackquin**


	3. Chapter 3

Sebagian orang di dunia ada yang memiliki kehidupan gelap dalam hidupnya. Kehidupan yang awalnya normal, menjadi bagaikan mimpi buruk. Termasuk aku, Uchiha Sasuke dan dia, Hyuuga Hinata.

* * *

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Darkest Life © Jackquin**

**Rate : M**

**Warning : OOC, alur kecepetan, typo(s), dan lainnya.**

**Author Newbie. Mohon bimbingannya.**

**PERHATIAN : SELURUH karakter di fict ini (mungkin) OOC, demi kelancaran cerita. Rate M untuk hal-hal yang 'menjurus'. Menggunakan sudut pandang orang pertama, yaitu Sasuke.**

* * *

**Selamat Membaca**

* * *

Saat ini Hinata sedang membuat teh di dapur.

Aku tegang sekali, padahal ceritanya belum dimulai. Hinata tidak tega melihat wajahku yang tegang bagaikan menonton film horror, makanya dia menyeduhkan teh untukku sekaligus membawa beberapa camilan lagi. Katanya untuk sedikit mencairkan suasana yang kelewat tegang.

"Sasuke, ini tehnya. Minumlah dulu. Wajahmu tegang sekali."

Hinata meletakkan nampan berisi dua gelas teh hangat di meja. Aku raih gelas itu, kemudian aku sesap perlahan isinya. Kehangatan dan rasa khas teh langsung mengaliri tenggorokanku yang terasa kering.

"Aku heran, padahal kau yang akan menceritakan masa lalumu padaku, kenapa malah aku yang tegang sampai seperti ini, ya?" ujarku, lebih pada diriku sendiri.

Hinata terkikik. "Aku tidak tahu, mungkin kau hanya tidak siap mendengar ceritaku. Apa ini pertama kalinya bagimu? Mendengar cerita atau curhatan dari seorang gadis?"

Bingo.

Aku sama sekali tidak pernah peduli dengan urusan perempuan. Selama ini, hidupku hanya berkisar pada sekolah-bekerja-istirahat, jadi aku tidak pernah berurusan dengan perempuan. Belum lagi masa laluku yang mengerikan, aku berjuang seorang diri untuk mengatasi keterpurukanku, berjuang keluar dari lubang hitam yang menelanku hidup-hidup.

"Yah, kira-kira seperti itu. Aku bahkan belum pernah berpacaran sebelumnya, asal kau tahu saja." aku meneguk sisa teh dalam gelasku dengan pipi yang sedikit terasa panas. Biarlah hal ini aku dan Hinata saja yang tahu, bahwa seorang Uchiha Sasuke belum pernah berpacaran. Jomblo. Single. Atau apapun itu istilahnya.

"Kalau kau, apa sudah berpacaran sebelumnya, Hinata?" Aku melirik Hinata, dia membelalak sedikit, mungkin terkejut dengan pertanyaanku.

Hinata memalingkan wajahnya, pipinya sedikit memerah. "B-b-belum pernah." Entah kenapa, jawaban dari Hinata sedikit membuat dadaku menghangat. Tanpa sadar, bibirku melengkungkan sebuah senyuman.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum, Sasuke?"

Aku menggeleng. "Ah, tidak. Hei, apa kau mau menceritakannya padaku? Aku sudah siap sekarang." Aku meletakkan gelas teh yang isinya sudah kosong.

Hinata tampak diam. "Ah, itu. Jadi begini…"

_Tok tok tok_

Aku menoleh ke arah pintu. "Siapa yang datang berkunjung jam segini?" kemudian aku menoleh pada Hinata, dia hanya mengendikkan bahunya. Masalahnya, sekarang sudah hampir jam sepuluh malam.

"Coba dilihat dulu, Sasuke. Siapa tahu penting."

_Tok tok tok_

"Iya, sebentar." Teriakku. Aku beranjak dari tempat dudukku, hendak menuju pintu. "Tunggu di sini, Hinata. Jangan keluar, biar aku saja yang keluar melihat siapa yang datang."

Hinata mengangguk. "Iya, hati-hati, Sasuke." Kata Hinata, yang hanya aku jawab dengan senyuman tipis.

_Tok tok tok_

_Tok tok tok_

_Tok tok tok_

_Tok tok tok_

_Tok tok tok_

_Tok tok tok_

Aku mengernyit mendengar suara ketukan pintu yang membabi buta seperti itu. "Siapa pun diluar, kalau tidak penting siap-siap saja mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada kepalanya!" benar-benar tamu tak diundang yang sangat tidak sopan.

Dan betapa terkejutnya aku, ketika membuka pintu.

"Yo, Teme!"

Bah, Si Baka-Dobe! Pantas saja dia mengetuk pintu dengan membabi buta begitu. "Apa kau berniat menghancurkan pintuku, Dobe?" ujarku sinis. Tapi sayang, sepertinya Si Kuning itu sudah kebal dengan kejudesanku.

"Hai, Sasuke. Selamat malam." Oh, ternyata ada Sakura juga.

Aku hanya mengangguk samar. "Hai, Sakura." Sakura tersenyum tipis. "Ada urusan apa kalian kemari?" Sudah malam, aku ingin segera bersantai bersama Hinata. Dua makhluk ini kenapa mengganggu sekali sih.

Naruto cengengesan. "Oh, itu. Aku dan Sakura memutuskan akan mengerjakan tugas kelompok kita bersama-sama, jadi kami kemari."

"Apa tidak bisa besok saja? Sepulang kerja? Besok kan sekolah libur."

Naruto menggeleng dramatis. "Tidak, tidak, tidak. Ini permintaan khusus dari Sakura, awww!" Sakura mencubit pinggang Naruto, membuatnya meringis kesakitan. "Sakit, Sakuraaaa."

"Jangan merengek! Dan jangan mengatakan hal yang macam-macam pada Sasuke, jelas-jelas kau yang memaksaku kemari, kan!"

Tiba-tiba suara lembut menginterupsi. "Siapa yang datang, Sasuke?"

Naruto dan Sakura saling berpandangan.

"H-Hinata?" Sakura tampak terkejut. "Sedang apa kau di sini, di rumah Sasuke?"

Hinata tidak menjawab. Tatapan matanya terfokus pada Naruto. Segera ku tarik lembut lengan Hinata, membawanya ke balik punggungku agar bisa bersembunyi. "Ayo masuk dulu, aku jelaskan di dalam."

Kami berempat masuk ke dalam rumah. Aku, Naruto dan Sakura menuju ke ruang tengah, sedangkan Hinata menuju ke dapur untuk membuat minuman dan membawa camilan. Hinata kelihatan tegang sekali kalau ada Naruto. Entah kenapa, tapi aku punya firasat kalau perasaan takut Hinata pada Naruto berbeda dengan perasaan takutnya pada laki-laki lainnya.

"Jadi, kenapa kalian mengerjakan tugas malam-malam begini? Apa kalian tidak takut pulang larut malam?"

Naruto nyengir kuda. "Aku berencana menginap di sini, Sasuke. Kan sudah lama tidak pernah menginap."

Yah, aku dan Naruto adalah sahabat, kami sudah bersahabat sejak lama. Dulu aku sering menginap di rumah Naruto, tapi sejak ayah dan ibu Naruto meninggal, dan kakaknya pergi entah kemana, aku jadi jarang menginap disana, sebaliknya Naruto yang sering menginap di tempatku. Tapi semenjak Naruto berpacaran dengan Sakura, kami jadi jarang bersama, lagi pula aku juga harus bekerja. Makanya aku senang dengan keberadaan Hinata, karena aku tidak kesepian lagi.

Aku dan Naruto sama-sama tidak punya keluarga, orang tua kami sudah meninggal. Tapi Naruto lebih beruntung dari pada aku, setidaknya dia punya seorang paman yang walaupun menyebalkan tapi baik hati.

Hinata kembali dengan membawa dua cangkir cokelat panas dan dua cangkir kopi.

"Hei, Sasuke. Kenapa Hinata ada di rumahmu? Ceritakan padaku."

Aku mengernyit. "Hei, Naruto, kau itu seperti pemburu gossip saja." Hinata duduk di sebelahku, sedikit mepet sih, tapi aku suka. "Aku dan Hinata tinggal bersama."

Naruto dan Sakura menjerit bersamaan. "APA?!"

"Hei, biasa saja responnya, kalian ingin menjebolkan gendang telingaku?" sial, makan apa sih mereka itu, teriakannya bisa keras begitu. Untung Hinata tidak berisik seperti itu.

Naruto menggebrak meja. "K-k-kenapa kalian tinggal bersama? Sejak kapan? Bagaimana bisa?" Naruto bertanya seperti rentetan petasan. "Ah, aku tidak percaya ini."

"Iya, Sasuke. Setahuku kau itu manusia paling cuek di dunia, aku tidak menyangka kau dan Hinata bisa bersama."

"Hinata, Hinata! Ceritakan padaku, dong, kenapa kau bisa satu rumah dengan Sasuke?"

Aku menggeram lirih. "Kalian berisik sekali. Aku dan Hinata berpacaran. Kalian dengar? BERPACARAN!" Aku kesal sekali, Baka-Dobe itu cari perhatian sekali pada Hinata.

Tampaknya mereka semua terkejut dengan ucapanku, mereka melotot ke arahku hampir bersamaan.

Sakura pindah tempat duduk di sebelah Hinata. "Benarkah, Hinata?" kemudian dia menggenggam tangan Hinata. "Oh, selamat Hinata. Akhirnya ada juga perempuan yang bisa mencairkan gunung es di hati Sasuke. Dan aku bersyukur itu gadis sebaik dirimu!"

Hinata hanya meringis. Dia tampak tidak nyaman. Pasalnya dia tidak terlalu mengenal Sakura, hanya sekedar kenal biasa saja. "Uh… Um, a-a-aku dan Sasuke berpa-pa-pa-pacaran? S-s-sejak kapan?" gumam Hinata.

Sakura mengerut bingung. "Hah? Sejak kapan? Apa maksudmu?"

Aduh, aku jadi gerah sendiri. "Sudahlah, jangan memojokkannya seperti itu. Kalian jadi mengerjakan tugas, tidak? Ini sudah malam, nanti kau terlambat pulang, Sakura."

Raut wajah Sakura berubah sumringah. "Tidak, tidak usah mengerjakan tugas itu sekarang. Karena ada Hinata di sini, aku akan ikut menginap."

"Apa?"

"Benar, benar! Semakin banyak yang menginap, semakin bagus." Naruto menambahkan. "Benar kan, Hinata?"

Wajah Hinata memucat. "I-i-i-iya." Suaranya pelan dan terdengar gemetaran. "T-tapi, bolehkah aku tidur di dekat Sasuke? Ku mohon."

Aku melotot. "Tidur di dekatku?" ku sentuh bahunya, "Kau yakin, Hinata?"

Hinata mengangguk pelan. Wajahnya terlihat memohon. Ada dua kemungkinan, dia tidak nyaman dengan kehadiran mereka, terutama Naruto. Karena Hinata bisa histeris sewaktu-waktu ketika malam tiba. Dan yang kedua, Hinata mulai terjerat pesonaku, hehehe.

Dan akhirnya, di sini lah kami. Tidur berempat di ruang tengah, beralaskan futon. Tidak mungkin kami tidur berempat di dalam kamar, lagi pula ruang tengah jauh lebih luas. Sebelum kami tidur, Hinata mencolek bahuku.

"Ada apa, Hinata? Tidurlah, sudah malam." Kataku, sambil merapihkan selimut yang membungkus tubuhnya.

Hinata menatapku. "Kenapa kau mengaku sebagai pacarku, Sasuke?"

Aku terdiam. Aku bingung harus berkata apa. "Well, sebenarnya aku ada rasa padamu, Hinata." Hinata sedikit menegang. "Tapi aku tahu kau punya masalah dengan laki-laki, jadi aku tidak berani mengatakan apa pun padamu."

Hinata mencengkeram selimut di dadanya. "Sejak kapan? Sejak kapan kau menyukaiku?"

Aku melipat tanganku di depan dada. "Entahlah. Aku sendiri juga tidak tahu. Tapi, ku rasa karena kita punya kehidupan yang sama-sama menyakitkan, dan karena kita sering bersama, aku jadi merasakan hal itu. Perasaan itu tumbuh di dalam sini, dan terus berkembang." aku menunjuk dadaku, "Bagaimana denganmu, Hinata?"

Hinata diam, tampak berpikir. "Kalau boleh jujur, sebenarnya aku masih trauma dengan laki-laki. Maafkan aku, Sasuke. Lagi pula aku ini kotor, aku sudah pernah diperkosa." Hinata memejamkan matanya, aku bisa merasakan kesedihan yang dia rasakan.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan masa lalumu, Hinata. Yang aku pedulikan itu kau, dan hanya kau. Masa lalu itu tidak bisa dihapus, tapi jangan sampai masa lalu itu menghalangimu untuk melangkah maju."

Hinata membuka matanya. "Aku tahu itu, Sasuke. Meskipun aku punya masa lalu yang mengerikan hingga aku trauma dengan laki-laki, tapi kalau denganmu, ku rasa… Aku rasa aku mau mencobanya."

Secepat kilat aku bangkit dari posisi berbaringku. "Benarkah, Hinata? Benarkah?" Ucapku sedikit berteriak.

Hinata ikut duduk. Dia membungkam bibirku dengan telapak tangannya. "Sssstt, jangan berteriak. Nanti Naruto dan Sakura bangun."

Aku mengangguk, kemudian Hinata melepaskan tangannya. Wow, telapak tangannya wangi. Mataku melirik Naruto dan Sakura yang tertidur lelap, dengan posisi Naruto memeluk Sakura.

"Jadi, kita pacaran, nih?" tanyaku, sekedar memastikan. Hinata mengangguk, tersenyum tipis.

Oh, aku hampir lupa. Gara-gara kehadiran Naruto dan Sakura, aku jadi tidak bisa mendengar cerita tentang masa lalu Hinata. Lain kali sajalah, malam ini adalah malam paling membahagiakan untukku, setelah empat tahun berlalu.

**.**

**..**

**…**

**Darkest Life © Jackquin**

**…**

**..**

**.**

"Mmmhh…"

Suara erangan Hinata terdengar merdu di telingaku. Aku memagut bibir Hinata, bibirnya terasa pas dibibirku. Lembut, basah dan terasa manis. Aku menjilat bibir bawah Hinata, dan dia membuka sedikit celah bibirnya dengan malu-malu.

Aku segera menelusupkan lidahku. Lidahku mengincar lidahnya, kemudian saling membelit dan menghisap. Hinata tidak terlalu mahir berciuman, tapi tidak mungkin ini ciuman pertamanya. Uh, aku jadi kesal kalau mengingat laki-laki yang tega menodai Hinata.

"Sasuke…" Hinata mengerang, membuat bagian bawahku menegang.

Sial, aku ingin menyerangnya sekarang juga. Tapi aku sadar, kalau aku melakukan itu, aku tidak ada bedanya dengan laki-laki yang dulu menghamili Hinata.

Dari bibir, aku menuju ke lehernya yang putih dan jenjang. Lidahku bermain dengan nakal di sana. Ku gerakkan perlahan, berniat menggoda Hinata. Dan benar saja, Hinata mengerang. "Mmmhhh, Sasuke…"

Hinata meremas perlahan rambutku, ketika aku membubuhkan tanda kepemilikanku pada lehernya. Aku menjauhkan kepalaku, untuk melihat tanda-tanda manis yang aku tinggalkan pada lehernya. "Kau cantik sekali, Hinata."

Hinata tidak menjawab. Wajahnya merah padam, matanya terpejam dengan napas yang sedikit tidak beraturan. Tanganku merambat ke bawah, menuju ke dadanya. Sekarang giliran payudaranya.

Aku meremas pelan payudara Hinata, membuat Hinata mendesahkan namaku lagi. Kemudian ku lepas kaus yang dipakai Hinata, ku lempar sembarangan. Pakaian dalamnya terlihat, segera saja aku lepas kaitannya dan ku lempar juga.

Payudara Hinata yang padat berisi itu terpampang dihadapanku. Kali ini aku melihatnya langsung, tidak tertutup apapun. Tanpa buang waktu, segera ku nikmati payudaranya. Ku hisap puncak payudaranya, ku mainkah lidah dan jari tanganku di masing-masing puncaknya. Hinata meremas rambutku lagi, kali ini lebih kuat.

Hinata mendesah dan mengerang, lagi dan lagi. Bagian bawah tubuhku benar-benar sudah tegang sempurna, hingga membuat celanaku sesak. Tanganku merambat semakin ke bawah, melepas celana berikut celana dalamnya. Nasib celananya tak beda jauh dengan bra hinata.

Aku menegakkan tubuhku, menatap kemolekan tubuh Hinata. Meskipun sudah pernah hamil bahkan keguguran, tubuh Hinata masih tetap indah. Tidak kalah dengan gadis yang masih perawan.

"Hinata, tubuhmu benar-benar indah."

Wajah Hinata benar-benar merah. "S-Sasuke, jangan menggodaku." Matanya tidak berani melihat mataku, tandanya dia benar-benar malu.

Aku melepaskan kaus yang aku pakai, celanaku juga. Kejantananku akhirnya bebas. Hinata melotot ketika melihat ukuran senjata kesayanganku. Memang sih, ukuranku memang paling besar dari teman-teman seusiaku. Naruto saja kalah.

Jangan salah paham dulu, aku dan teman-temanku hanya iseng saja membanding-bandingkan ukuran senjata kami masing-masing. Dan yang paling kecil, selalu kena bully. Tapi kami masih normal kok. Masih doyan _sarung pedang_, bukan _pedang_nya.

"Sasuke, b-b-besar sekali." Gumam Hinata.

Aku tersenyum, sedikit bangga. "Ya, dan ini hanya milikmu, Hinata. Kau yang pertama untukku."

Aku menindih Hinata. Kemudian aku mengarahkan tangannya untuk menyentuh kejantananku, sementara aku menuju ke kewanitaan Hinata. Wow, Hinata sudah basah. Benar-benar sudah siap untukku.

Ku masukkan satu jari, dengan kecepatan teratur. Hinata mengerang. Kemudian aku masukkan tiga jari sekaligus, aku sudah tidak bisa bersabar lebih lama lagi. Tapi aku tidak bisa buru-buru, aku ingin Hinata bisa menikmatinya juga, bukan hanya diriku.

"Kau sudah basah, Hinata. Kau sudah siap untukku." Aku tersenyum menggoda. "Kau mau aku bagaimana sekarang?"

Hinata tampak tidak fokus. "Hmm… Lakukanlah, Sasuke. Aku tahu kau sudah tidak sabar."

Oh, Hinata sayang. Kau tidak tahu akibat dari perkataanmu!

Aku menarik jariku yang sudah basah kuyup. Ku jilat perlahan, menikmati sari-sari Hinata sekaligus membersihkan jariku. Terlihat menjijikkan? Terserah.

Aku segera memposisikan diriku, ku angkat kedua paha Hinata dan ku lingkarkan kakinya mengelilingi pinggulku. Ku posisikan kejantananku, ketika sudah di depan liang kewanitaan Hinata, aku melihat ke arah Hinata seolah meminta persetujuan.

Hinata mengangguk.

Aku membenamkan kejantananku pada kewanitaan Hinata dengan perlahan. Ku pejamkan mataku, merasakan kewanitaan Hinata seolah menelan kejantananku ke dalam sebuah lembah hangat dan basah. Rasanya sungguh luar biasa nikmat.

Aku mengerang. "Hinataaa…"

"SASUKE!"

Aku terperanjat. Lho? Naruto?

Ku tolehkan kepalaku ke kanan dan ke kiri. Ini masih di ruang tengah. Masih ada Naruto dan Sakura. Ku lihat Hinata, duduk di samping Sakura. Masih berpakaian lengkap, begitu pula denganku.

Mereka semua menatapku dengan bingung.

Jadi, keintiman antara aku dan Hinata tadi hanya mimpi? Sial!

"Kau mimpi apa, Sasuke? Kau tersenyum mesum dalam tidurmu dan menyebutkan nama Hinata." Naruto menyeringai. "Ah, aku tahu. Kau pasti bermimpi jorok dengan Hinata, kan!"

Ku dorong kepala Naruto dengan keras hingga dia terjengkang ke belakang. "Diamlah, Dobe. Jangan berisik dan jangan berpikiran yang macam-macam!" bentakku.

Naruto dan Sakura tertawa keras, sedangkan Hinata menunduk malu dengan wajah merah padam.

Sial, aku harus segera ke toilet. Tissu, dimana tissuku!

**.**

**..**

**…**

**Darkest Life © Jackquin**

**…**

**..**

**.**

"Hhhhh…"

Ini sudah keenam kalinya aku menghela napas. Saat ini aku sedang di bengkel, bersama dengan teman-teman kerjaku. Dan bosku, si Pak Tua Genit. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Jiraiya.

"Hei, Sasuke. Aku membayarmu bukan untuk menghela napas terus-terusan!"

Aku mendecih. "Ya, aku tahu itu, Pak Tua Genit. Aku akan segera menyelesaikan mobil ini. Nanti sore juga sudah jadi."

Hari ini adalah akhir pekan. Sekolahku sedang libur jadi aku bisa bekerja dari pagi. Aku masih teringat mimpi indahku semalam, yang berakhir mengerikan. Bagaimana tidak, ketika aku membuka mata malah wajah Naruto yang pertama kali aku lihat. Si Kuning menyebalkan itu sekarang sedang menyelesaikan mesin salah satu mobil yang akan diambil nanti siang.

Nara Shikamaru, temanku yang pemalas tapi jenius, menyenggol lenganku. "Hei, Sasuke. Ada yang mencarimu, tuh."

Aku mengerutkan keningku. "Siapa yang mencariku?" tumben sekali ada yang mencariku ketika aku sedang bekerja. "Siapa sih?"

Shikamaru menyeringai. "Seorang gadis. Manis sekali. Siapa dia? Kenalkan padaku, dong."

Tanpa menggubris perkataan Shikamaru, aku melempar peralatan yang aku pegang ke kotak penyimpanan secara sembarangan, kemudian berlari ke luar. Di sana aku lihat Hinata, sedang menenteng sebuah kotak. Sepertinya kotak makan.

Segera ku hampiri dirinya. "Hei, Hinata." Hell, tiba-tiba aku jadi gugup. Apa karena sekarang aku punya pacar, ataukah efek mimpi semalam? "Ah, ada apa, Hinata? Kenapa kau kemari?"

Hinata tersenyum lembut. "Ini, aku bawakan makan siang. Tadi kau kan tidak sempat sarapan, makanya aku bawakan makan siang." Hinata menyodorkan dua kotak makan siang.

Aku mengernyit. "Kenapa ada dua?"

"Oh, yang ini punya Naruto."

Aku mengangkat alisku tinggi-tinggi. "Kau membuatkan makan siang untuk Naruto juga?" Kalau memang benar Hinata yang membuatnya, tidak akan aku berikan padanya. Akan aku habiskan sendiri!

Hinata menggeleng. "Bukan. Itu buatan Sakura, aku dan dia memasak bersama. Tadi waktu kalian berangkat dia masih ada di rumah. Dia ada urusan penting, jadi tidak bisa ikut mengantarkan makanan ini."

"Eh, Hinata?" sebuah suara menginterupsi. Naruto.

Hinata berubah tegang, tangannya mencengkeram lenganku. Dengan lembut ku tarik lengannya, ku sembunyikan di belakang punggungku. "Ada apa, Dobe?"

"Tidak, hanya saja aku tidak menyangka Hinata mencarimu ke tempat kerja. Sakura saja sangat jarang ke sini."

Aku teringat sesuatu. "Hn. Aku tidak peduli. Ini, dari kekasih tercintamu."

Naruto menerima kotak makan siang itu dengan semangat. "Waaah, apa ini dari Sakura? Aku akan habiskan semuanya!" setelah itu dia langsung pergi, sepertinya dia akan langsung menghabiskan makanannya.

"Ah, sebentar lagi istirahat makan siang. Apa kau sudah makan, Hinata?" Hinata mengangguk. "Kalau begitu, mau menemaniku makan siang?"

Kami menuju ke taman di belakang bengkel. Suasana di sini cukup sepi dan tenang. Cocok sebagai tempat istirahat makan siang. "Wah, banyak sekali makanannya, Hinata. Kelihatannya enak."

Aku mulai menyantap makan siang dari Hinata. Rasanya benar-benar enak. Jadi begini ya, rasanya punya pacar. Ada yang memperhatikan. Kalau begini, seharusnya dari dulu aku mencari pacar!

"Apa makanannya enak, Sasuke?"

Aku menjawab dengan anggukan, karena mulutku sedang penuh makanan. Ibuku dulu bilang, tidak baik bicara saat mulut sedang penuh. Memang benar sih, akan sangat mengganggu jika mulut penuh makanan tapi kau nekat bicara.

"Ini, aku juga membuatkanmu jus tomat."

Hinata benar-benar perhatian. Sayang sekali dia harus menerima perlakuan yang tidak pantas dari orang yang dulu pernah memperkosanya. Siapa pun orang itu, aku bersumpah akan membunuhnya.

"Hoi, Sasuke! Di sini kau rupanya."

Aku mendongak. "Oh, Jiraiya. Ada apa?" Aku meneguk jus tomat yang dibawakan Hinata. "Aku sedang istirahat makan siang."

Jiraiya tersenyum. "Oh, tidak. Aku hanya ingin memberitahumu kalau aku dan Naruto akan keluar sebentar, mau mengantar barang pada pelanggan. Aku titip bengkel padamu, ya." Tatapan mata Jiraiya jatuh pada Hinata. "Eh, siapa gadis manis ini?"

Hinata beringsut, tampak tidak nyaman. "Sasuke…"

"Hei, Pak Tua. Dia pacarku, jangan ganggu dia. Menyingkirlah." Enak saja dia mau menggoda Hinata di depanku! Dasar tua tua keladi.

"Hahaha, santai saja Sasuke. Aku tidak akan mengganggu lapak tetangga. Aku baru saja menemukan gadis seksi, jadi gadismu aman untuk sementara waktu." Jiraiya tertawa makin keras.

"Sementara waktu? Apa maksudmu sementara waktu?"

Jiraiya menyeringai. "Kau tahu apa maksudku, Bocah Tengik!" Jiraiya tertawa makin keras, seolah-olah sedang menonton acara komedi yang akhir-akhir ini naik daun.

Jiraiya berhenti tertawa, kemudian memperhatikan Hinata. "Hm… Sepertinya aku pernah melihatmu. Tapi dimana, ya?"

Hinata memucat. Tangannya yang mencengkeram lenganku mulai bergetar. Dari tatapan matanya, kelihatannya dia sangat ketakutan. "S-S-S-Sasuke…"

Air mata mulai menggenang dipelupuk mata Hinata. Jiraiya panik, dia mundur 3 langkah sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya. "Whoaaa, jangan menangis, gadis manis! A-a-aku hanya bercanda, aku tidak bermaksud menakutimu."

Aku jadi ingin menjambak rambut panjangnya yang mulai beruban. "Lihat, kau menakuti pacarku, Pak Tua!"

Belum sempat aku mengomel, Jiraiya sudah terlanjur kabur.

"Kenapa kau menangis, Hinata?"

Hinata menggeleng, wajahnya sudah tidak sepucat tadi. "T-t-tidak apa-apa, Sasuke. A-a-aku hanya takut pada orang itu."

Aku jadi curiga. Apa ini berhubungan dengan orang di masa lalu Hinata? Kenapa dia takut sekali dengan Jiraiya?

"Setelah ini kau mau kemana, Hinata?"

Hinata menoleh, "Oh, aku harus berbelanja. Bahan makanan sudah hampir habis."

Aku merogoh sakuku, hendak mengeluarkan dompet. Tapi Hinata mencegahku. Katanya uang yang aku berikan padanya tiga hari yang lalu masih cukup. Akhirnya aku mengurungkan niatku. Hinata segera pulang, dan aku melanjutkan pekerjaanku yang tertunda.

**.**

**..**

**…**

**Darkest Life © Jackquin**

**…**

**..**

**.**

**Someone's POV**

Ah, akhirnya aku sampai juga di Konoha, kota kelahiranku. Sudah enam tahun aku meninggalkan tempat ini, ternyata banyak juga perubahan yang terjadi. Dulu tidak ada toko sebanyak ini di pinggir jalan. Tidak banyak orang yang lalu lalang, dulu juga banyak sih, tapi tidak sebanyak sekarang.

Aku mengangkat kameraku, hendak memotret keadaan di Konoha. Mulai dari gedung-gedung tinggi, taman-taman, bunga, awan, sampai orang yang lalu lalang pun aku potret.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku, ke tempat yang dulu sering aku kunjungi ketika ibuku masih hidup. Ibuku sering menyuruhku berbelanja. Supermarket ini, menyimpan banyak kenangan antara aku dan ibuku. Kami sering berbelanja bersama di sini.

Tapi tampaknya sudah ada perubahan pada supermarket ini, sekarang jadi lebih luas dan besar.

"Hm, rasanya menyenangkan bisa bernostalgia seperti ini, tapi aku jadi sangat merindukan keluargaku."

Aku melangkahkan kakiku kembali, memasuki supermarket itu.

**End of Someone's POV**

**.**

**..**

**…**

**Darkest Life © Jackquin**

**…**

**..**

**.**

**Normal POV**

Hinata sedang berjalan menuju ke rumah. Tapi sebelum ke rumah, dia berencana mampir dulu ke supermarket terdekat untuk berbelanja kebutuhan dapur. Dia sudah membayangkan akan memasak apa untuk Sasuke nanti.

Diam-diam dia tersenyum.

Tapi senyumnya mendadak hilang ketika melihat pria itu. Pria dengan rambut merah, sepertinya dia sedang membidik sebuah gedung dengan kamera yang ada di tangannya. Kemudian orang itu memasuki supermarket yang tadinya akan dimasuki Hinata.

Hinata berubah pucat, keringat dingin mengalir membanjiri seluruh tubuhnya. Kenapa orang itu ada di sini?

"K-k-kenapa dia ada disini?" kata-kata itu seolah sebuah mantra, yang terus terusan disebutkan oleh Hinata. "K-k-kenapa orang jahat itu ada disini!"

Tanpa pikir panjang, Hinata segera memutar arah, berusaha melarikan diri. Kemana pun, asalkan tidak terlihat oleh manusia jahat itu. Seluruh rencana yang sudah tersusun rapi diotaknya hancur, bersamaan dengan terbukanya kembali luka yang berusaha dia kubur dalam-dalam.

**End of Normal POV**

**.**

**..**

**…**

**Darkest Life © Jackquin**

**…**

**..**

**.**

Aku sudah selesai memperbaiki mobil yang dari tadi aku kerjakan. Terima kasih untuk Hinata, berkat dirinya aku bisa menyelesaikan pekerjaanku dengan bersemangat. Bahagia sekali rasanya.

Sekarang aku sedang ada di loker untuk bersiap-siap pulang.

"Hei, Sasuke. Tumben kau senyum-senyum begitu ketika bekerja, biasanya kau cemberut terus kalau sedang menyelesaikan pekerjaanmu."

Aku menoleh, Naruto berdiri disebelahku sambil menyesap kopi yang terlihat mengepul. Tangan kirinya terulur padaku, menyerahkan segelas kopi. "Terima kasih."

Naruto duduk bersila di bangku panjang yang ada di tengah ruangan. "Hei, Sasuke. Apa kau pernah mendengar kabar tentang orang itu?"

Aku berubah tegang. Aku tidak suka dengan pertanyaan itu. "Tidak. Dan jangan pernah membahas bajingan yang sudah menghancurkan kehidupanku!" teriakku emosi. Aku tersadar, aku sudah membentak Naruto terlalu keras. "Ah, maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud membentakmu."

Naruto tersenyum. "Tidak apa, Sasuke. Kalau aku jadi kau, aku juga akan membenci orang itu dan tidak akan pernah memaafkannya. Kau tahu, ayahku juga meninggal sia-sia karena manusia tidak bertanggungjawab. Ibuku juga sepertinya sangat mencintai ayahku, hingga menyusulnya ke alam sana."

Aku dan Naruto sama-sama terdiam.

"Hei, Sasuke. Ini sudah sore, kenapa kau belum pulang? Kau tidak merindukan Hinata, eh?" kata Naruto, berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Aku tersenyum kaku. "Iya, aku sudah akan pulang. Lagi pula aku bosan terus-terusan melihatmu." Aku beranjak menuju ke pintu keluar. "Sampai besok, Naruto."

Di jalan, aku sedikit termenung memikirkan nasibku. Keluargaku, seluruhnya meninggalkanku secara bersamaan. Tanpa mengucapkan apapun, mereka pergi selama-lamanya. Semuanya gara-gara bajingan itu. Bajingan tidak tahu diri yang sudah memporak-porandankan hidupku.

Lalu aku memikirkan Hinata. Ah, rasanya tenang ketika aku memikirkan dia. Aku teringat kembali ketika aku bertemu dengan Hinata di jembatan. Gadis misterius yang bisa histeris kapan saja ketika malam tiba, yang hanya bisa tenang jika ada aku. Dan hebatnya, sekarang gadis itu adalah pacarku. Milikku seorang.

Aku mendongak. Hari ini, persis seperti ini, aku sedang berjalan pulang menuju ke flatku dan aku melihatnya, Hinata yang frustasi dan berniat untuk bunuh diri. Aku tersenyum ketika mengingat betapa paniknya aku kala itu.

Ah, sebentar lagi aku akan melewati jembatan tempat aku dan Hinata bertemu. Memang bukan pertemuan pertama, karena kami satu kelas. Tapi menjadi awal kisahku dan Hinata. Lucu sekali, seorang Uchiha Sasuke bisa menyukai gadis sepertinya.

Ketika aku sedang asyik memikirkan saat-saatku bersama Hinata, aku terpaku. Sosok itu, sosok yang tidak asing lagi. Sedang apa dia di sana?

Sama seperti waktu itu, dia berusaha memanjat pagar pembatas jembatan. Apa dia berusaha bunuh diri lagi? Kenapa?

"Hinata!" aku berteriak sekeras mungkin. Hinata mendengarku, dia menoleh. Aku terkejut ketika melihat wajahnya berurai air mata. Tatapan matanya tampak kosong, seperti sesosok tubuh tanpa jiwa.

"A-a-apa yang kau lakukan, Hinata? Kemari, cepat kemari! Jangan melompat! Demi apapun, itu sangat berbahaya, Hinata!" Aku meracau seperti orang gila. Jujur, aku benar-benar panik.

"S-S-S-Sasuke…" gumam Hinata. Matanya menatapku, aku bisa melihat rasa sakit yang mendalam di sana. "D-Dia datang, Sasuke. Dia datang."

Hinata menggumam itu lagi. Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti. "Dia itu siapa, Hinata? Siapa yang kau maksud? Katakan padaku!"

Hinata membelalak ketakutan. Tiba-tiba dia berteriak keras. "Dia datang, Sasuke! Demi tuhan, dia datang! Seharusnya dia ada di Suna! Di Suna! Kenapa dia ada di Konoha?! Lebih baik aku mati saja dari pada harus bertemu dengannya lagi!"

Tanpa aba-aba, Hinata langsung meloncat dari jembatan. Meluncur bebas menuju ke sungai berarus deras yang ada di bawah.

"HINATAAAAAAAA!"

**TBC**

* * *

**Jackquin's Note:**

**Hallo semuanya! Well, ini chapter ketiganya. Apa cerita ini masih layak untuk dilanjutkan? Jika ada saran, kritik, atau apapun yang ingin disampaikan, silahkan pm atau review, ya. Dan terima kasih untuk yang sudah membaca dan mendukung cerita ini. Siapa pelakunya, sepertinya akan terbongkar di chapter depan! See you…**

**Salam,**

**Jackquin.**

* * *

**Balasan Review:**

**Ayzar. **Terima kasih. Iya, Sasuke memang sengaja saya buat memiliki kehidupan sederhana. Kalau dia kaya, nanti nggak jalan dong ceritanya, hehe. **Roura.** Hahaha, terima kasih. Fict ini sengaja saya balik. Pokoknya gimana Sasuke biasanya, saya buat kebalikannya. Silahkan ditebak, kira-kira siapa yang sudah menghamili Hinata. Di akhir chapter ini ada hint siapa pelakunya lho, silahkan ditebak-tebak. **Sasu'ai'hina. **Sebenarnya ini sudut pandang orang pertama, berhubung Sasuke pemeran utamanya (dan saya fans beratnya), jadi saya ambil dari sudut pandang Sasuke. Terima kasih untuk rekomendasi fict-nya, sudah saya baca ;) **Guest.** Silahkan ditebak dulu ya. Ini sudah berusaha saya panjangin. **Frans. **Oke, ini sudah saya update, sudah termasuk kilat atau belum? Hehe. **Chan. **Terima kasih. Jangan panggil senpai dong, saya newbie nih, ini fict pertama saya, hehe. **Hinataholic. **Hoho, akan segera saya beritahukan supaya bisa dihajar rame-rame XD #Plakkk

**THANK YOU**


End file.
